Vereva/Avelamb
|capital = Ardolrion |largestcity = Armycäe |othercity = Attelith |demonym = Avelonian |population = 12,482,172 |demographics = 91% Aelves, 9% other races |language = Aelatha |currency = Aifa leaf |religions = Asrimism |holidays = |technology = |anthem = Song of Summer |motto = Through Time, Peoples Flourish |animal = Mandragora |plant = Mandrake bush |formed = added Attelith as part of its homestead in 12,584 |founded = Year 32 EAB |fragmented = |reorganized = Year 12,584 EAB |dissolved = |restored = |allies = neutral |enemies = neutral |imports = |exports = |taxrate = |continent = The Scar |borders = Central Ocean |water = |landforms = }} General : See also: Avelamb Formed in the year 32, Avelamb (pronounced: AV-uh-lam; /ˈævəlæm/), also known as the Timeless Forests of Avelamb, is both the oldest formal country and oldest continuous country of Vereva. It is composed of a tiny island chain in the center of the Central Ocean, equal distance from the three main continents. Populated primarily by the Aelves, it is a communist-like meritocracy led by a group of leaders called the Centurions, the eldest members of the Aelven race. Since the beginning of the Xilliones' War, non-Aelf races have immigrated to and gained citizenship in Avelamb in large numbers for the first time. This has led to bitterness or anger toward non-Aelves through ignorance. While non-Aelves share equal status in Avelamb, they are treated in a condescending manner by Aelves, who view themselves as wiser than other races. Demographics For millennia, Avelamb had been a purely Aelven nation. While the island archipelago where Avelamb is located is cartographically central, the main islands that the nation's citizens inhabited were always difficult to find for unseasoned travelers. Above all, the Dwarven race was able to keep in better contact with Avelamb due to their country's history as a thelassocracy. For more than 20,000 years, (only about 67 Aelf generations) Avelamb's culture remained steady, influenced only minorly by the lucky travelers who were able to make it to the isles, in order to trade Avelonian merchants for the many varieties of medicinal flora native only to Avelonian archipelago. During the Heaven's War (18927-19005), those seeking refuge from Bevesta's power fled in large numbers to Kensilla or to the isles of Avelamb. The immigration of alternative races would bring new culture and warrant emigration of Aelves to other countries. Today, Avelamb welcomes all races as the third most diverse nation worldwide. Many still seek relocation to Avelamb due to its environment, much safer than that of other nations. Avelamb has seen a 12% increase in immigration since the beginning of the Xilliones' War. Racial groups by percentage : See also: Races of Vereva * 91% Aelves (11,358,777) * 4% Minotaurs (499,287) * 2% Humans (262,126) * 2% Dwarves (237,161) * 1% Thaumaturges (124,820) Gender by percentage * 53% female (6,615,551) * 47% male (5,866,621) Age by percentage * 13% Infant/Toddler (0-39) * 15% Child (40-99) * 21% Adolescent (100-159) * 19% Young adult (160-309) * 12% Adult (310-459) * 15% Middle-aged (460-599) * 5% Elderly (600+) : 1: These numbers, based from Aelven aging factors, include all races and count years of life lived, not physical age of body. Geography The geography of Avelamb is marked with dense rainforests and jungles spanning the many islands, high rolling hills and white sand beaches at sea level. The canopies of the thick forests offer much shade to all who inhabited the islands. The hills, reaching a peak of 132 miles above sea level, offer many caves and passes as many saltwater streams and waterfalls flow erratically through them. Climate Avelamb has a highly tropical climate. The temperature is warmer and more arid than most other places in Vereva all year. Important cities : Main: Ardolrion : Main: Armycäe : Main: Attelith Avelamb has three major cities. The capitol Ardolrion is the legislative focal point of the country and was once considered the legislative capitol of the world. Armycäe, its largest city, houses Vereva's oldest libraries and museums. Some museum's collections average ages of more than 15,000 years. Attelith, the northernmost settlement, is of religious value to all Verevians, believed to be the place where the goddess Bevesta bestowed her gifts upon the races, signifying the creation of majick. History : Main: History of Vereva Government : Main: Government of Avelamb The government of Avelamb is a traditionally a meritocracy, a legal system lead by those who show the greatest sense of merit, or moral value. The merit system is based both on the moral compass of the leader and the age. Only the eldest six Aelves may lead the nation and never one who has been found guilty of a crime. Economy The economy of Avelamb is based greatly more on the dynamics of sciences alike Lorelei. Trade Culture Culture in Avelamb is narrowed down to five main areas: the cultures of nature, time, honor, art and language. Nature Nature is an important element to Avelamb strong Aelf-based culture. Avelonians put the flora andfauna around them above sentient races, especially those of majickle value. Many animals and plants are honored and worshipped through age-old traditions. Prayers are said by peoples before and after meals, and whenever they see or sick or dying plant or animal. In Avelamb, it is punishable by death to harm both plants and animals (though insects are an exception to this law), and only those who harvest crops or work in butchers’ shops to feed the populace are allotted immunity from the law. Such agricultural jobs are seen as the lowest forms of career choice in Avelamb. Clothing The clothing in Avelamb is mostly made of recycled materials from the scraps of plants and animals. Shirts and slacks are woven from threads the twigs and leaves of branches that have fallen from trees, and pants from the pelts of animals. It is highly impolite to be wasteful; people will go as far as wearing a single outfit until it is torn at the seams before purchasing a new wardrobe. Time : See also: Majicium Time, being the object gifted to the Aelves by the goddess Bevesta in religious folklore, is of utmost importance to Avelonains, though its influences are very subtle, shown mostly in Aelatha, the official language, and by their affinity for nature. The belief is that as Aelves watched over Vereva they admired that nature was as timeless as they were, and worshipped its immutability through time. Honor In Avelamb, it is polite to show respect through various uses of language and gestures. Honor is promoted mostly toward those who one believes shows great moral values, and never toward someone because of their age or social statues. However, some forms of honorifics do exist in relation to career and familial closeness. Art The arts are an important cultural device in Avelamb than in any other one nation. Avelamb's Aelves lead long lives in which they are able to perfect their arts, or other crafts. Many great literary works--prose, poetry and philosophy--are works of Avelonian authors and poets, as are popular or renowned music and sonnets. Music and dance Music and dance are common items used during celebrations and holidays in Avelamb. The country has several cultural songs and dances. One song entitled The Gnome’s Final Though was a traditional song sung by the Gnomes that was translated into Aelatha before adding 20 more verses. Painting Painting, drawing, and other illustrative works can be seen in museums across the world, filling exhibits in Avelamb and Lorelei. Language : Main: Aelatha language The officially recognized language of Avelamb is the Aelven tongue known as Aelatha. Aelatha is arguably the most difficult language of Vereva, being a language isolate since the fall of Centaurese, so many immigrants to Avelamb still use their native tongues. Those few immigrants, about 32% of all immigrants, who opt to learn Aelatha often butcher it, dropping sounds or slurring words together that has contributed to the formation of two Aelathan dialects different from the standard spoken by the Aelves. Because the language had survived through so much time spoken as a single unit throughout the nation, many Aelves aren't receptive to the dialects which are deemed foreign creation. Literature Literature is plentiful in Avelamb culture. It is said all works ever published are on one of the shelves of the Avelonian libraries. Common literature in Avelamb consists of fables, philosphic works, and works of nonfiction and fiction prose, and many poems of drama, comedy and tragedy of different verses including limericks and free verse. Holidays Cuisine See also * Aelatha language * Aelves * Countries of Vereva * Government of Avelamb * The Scar * Vereva Category:Vereva Category:Avelamb